


One Day Down the Line

by TayTay4936



Series: The Brewer-Rose Collection [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay4936/pseuds/TayTay4936
Summary: He promised.





	One Day Down the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one. There's not much to it, just something soft and fluffy. There will be some longer installments in this series to come.

The big day was finally here. Well…the first of the big days.

Naturally, Patrick woke before David. He looked over at the sleeping man and grinned. He couldn’t contain his energy. He was restless with excitement.

He looked around the now bare bones apartment. It had definitely served its purpose. He smiled softly as he ran through his catalogue of memories.

He and Ray working to install a door on the bathroom, while David watched on, shaking his hands in worry. The housewarming party where Ted had let a little _too_ loose during a game of spin the bottle, kissing David much deeper and longer than necessary, ultimately leading to Patrick dragging David to the bathroom for some of the hottest sex they had ever had. The many burnt meals when David would try valiantly, and ultimately fail, to cook for them. The early mornings and the late nights. And of course, all the love they had shared here, whether with clothes or without.

He was going to miss this place. But he was excited for what was to come. To start this new chapter with David by his side.

He heard the distinctive grumbling of David beginning to wake. He turned his head to see the deep brown eyes blinking at him.

“Morning,” he greeted with a smile as he leaned down for a kiss. “Morning,” was the response around a yawn as the two pulled away. David stretched and let out a groan.

“Ugh! We are never sleeping on the floor again. I don’t care how practical it is or how romantic you make it. My back does not appreciate.”

Patrick chuckled. He was grateful they wouldn’t have to do this again anytime soon either. He had tried his best to make the situation as appealing as possible. Piling all their blankets and surrounding them with lit candles. The sex had been beautiful, but now both of their bodies were crying in protest.

“Are you ready for today?”

The smile Patrick received in response could only be described as dazzling.

“So ready,” David replied, pulling him down for another kiss, this one much deeper than the first.

They eventually got up, got ready, and packed away the blankets and candles. They made one last check around the apartment before meeting with a kiss at the front door.

“Okay,” Patrick said with finality. “Let’s do this.” With that, they took one last look at the place that had served as Patrick’s, and unofficially David’s, home, turned off the lights, and closed and locked the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

They stopped by the café for some caffeine they both knew they would need for the day ahead. As they drove, David got lost in his thoughts.

Since the day Patrick proposed, surrounded by their friends and family, he knew this day would come. He just couldn’t believe it was finally here.

They scoured Ray’s listings for months and were beginning to give up hope. They knew they needed to find something before they got married. They couldn’t start off a marriage with the “step-in” closet. David would lose his mind.

Finally, fate stepped in. Brenda, the supplier of the ever-popular moisturizer, was moving to Elmdale and was selling her house.

It was cozy but surprisingly spacious, a single level with 3 bedrooms. Once they toured it, they knew it was _it_. It would need some updating, but overall was in great shape. David remembers opening a door in the master bedroom and almost crying at seeing the walk-in closet.

Soon, they had arrived. They exited the car, and both looked up at their new home.

They were ready for this.

As they were setting the few things they had brought with them inside, they heard multiple vehicles pull up. They greeted everyone, David surprised that so many people were willing to help them move.

Taking twin deep breaths, they began the first step of the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

 

The day had been exhausting but productive. When they finally collapsed into their bed that night, they both fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, David awoke with a grin on his face. As he stretched, Patrick entered from the bathroom.

“Morning,” he called, before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Happy first morning in our house,” he repeated, much more softly. David returned his grin and pulled him down for a deep kiss. “Happy first morning in our house.”

“I left something for you on the counter.” David could sense the mischievousness in his fiancé’s eyes.

“I thought we weren’t giving each other presents,” he stated, trying to keep down his panic that he hadn’t gotten Patrick anything.

“I couldn’t resist,” Patrick grinned. “Go see.”

David made his way to the kitchen, nervous and excited at the same time. Once he finally made it and saw the large box on the counter, he quickly went to it to investigate.

He gasped, his eyes misting over. He turned around to see Patrick standing at the entrance to the kitchen, grinning.

“I promised you. One day.”

David went and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck, again amazed at the love this incredible man had for him, and brought him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Once they came down from their high, David smiled softly. “Let’s plug it in.”

Together, they set up their new espresso machine and enjoyed their first cups, on this first day of their new life together.

 

 


End file.
